forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 Halloween Event/Story
Story Behind the 2017 Halloween Event's Questline Quest 1: Boo! *''Jack O'Lantern: If you keep on listening, as you should do. I'll open up several treasures for you!'' Quest 2: A Farmer Called Jack *''Jack O'Lantern: I once was a farmer, a diligent man, working as hard as any farmer can. I specialized in pumpkins, my favorite crop. My family and I had our own little shop.'' Quest 3: Jenny and Joff *''Jack O'Lantern: My wife had died early, my only true love, giving birth to our son we dearly called Joff. My daughter named Jenny had to save every penny. Losing their mother for them had been rough.'' Quest 4: Drought *''Jack O'Lantern: After a few very fruitful years, there was a year of drought and fears. The plants I had sowed - they refused to grow! This left us with empty stomachs and tears.'' Quest 5: Murder of Crows *''Jack O'Lantern: The few scruffy pumpkins that we had left - they all fell victim to a vicious theft. A murder of crows, my biggest foes, ate all the rest with their beaks so deft.'' Quest 6: The Beggar *''Jack O'Lantern: After I lost the last pumpkin flower, I had to turn to evil power. I heard from a beggar, called Edgar McGregor, who lived near a cursed and haunted tower.'' Quest 7: The Deal *''Jack O'Lantern: I went to the man, I begged and I plead. And he answered me with a voice so sweet: "I will save your children, I will set them free. But there's something I need you to do for me."'' Quest 8: The Black Tower *''Jack O'Lantern: He said: "There's a token hidden in the topmost chamber - inside a Black Tower - so please remember: bring me this token! And bring it unbroken! And if you do, you'll fulfil my tender."'' Quest 9: Winter Supplies *''Jack O'Lantern: He said: "Here, take these supplies, and don't be surprised, you'll see that they'll help survive the whole winter. But be advised, don't be hypnotized, by the shiny token and it's glimmer."'' Quest 10: Quest for the Token *''Jack O'Lantern: "Thank you". I said, and promised to deliver the shiny token to my new questgiver.'' Quest 11: The Warning *''Jack O'Lantern: I returned to my farm, but only to warn - my children that I'd be gone for a while.'' Quest 12: The Promise *''Jack O'Lantern: I promised I'd be back, in a vey short time, I knew they'd survive with the supplies just fine.'' Quest 13: Farewell *''Jack O'Lantern: The next morning I left, my children so kind, kissed them on the forehead and left them behind.'' Quest 14: Dead Lands *''Jack O'Lantern: So I traveled the lands, ravaged by famine, deserted and empty and no pleasure to examine.'' Quest 15: No Way Back *''Jack O'Lantern: My goal was clear, a tower so black, I knew the way and there was no way back.'' Quest 16: Horizon *''Jack O'Lantern: On the horizon I saw how the tower loomed, like a spiteful thumb, so black and all doom.'' Quest 17: The Graveyard *''Jack O'Lantern: One day I passed by a Graveyard in a grove - in the empty lands it seemed like a trove.'' Quest 18: Rest *''Jack O'Lantern: A mellow voice whispered: "Be our guest! r'' journey was long, come take a rest!" Quest 19: The Light *''Jack O'Lantern: The Graveyard looked deserted, at least on first sight, but at night I witnessed a spooky green light.'' Quest 20: Panic *''Jack O'Lantern: Then I heard voices, and smelled decay. I panicked, got up, and ran away.'' Quest 21: Peace of Mind *''Jack O'Lantern: Not until after I left the grove behind, able to get some peace of mind.'' Quest 22: The Horror *''Jack O'Lantern: The horror was real and I knew by the hour, I must have been pretty close to the tower.'' Quest 23: Heart of Fear *''Jack O'Lantern: Long days of travel have led me here, I reached the Black Tower with a heart full of fear.'' Quest 24: Vicious Spire *''Jack O'Lantern: I looked up the tower, the vicious spire - there were bats, and spiders and blazing green fire.'' Quest 25: Black Steps *''Jack O'Lantern: Then I opened the door, stepped in and ascended, black steps up the tower which never ended.'' Quest 26: The Chamber *''Jack O'Lantern: Hours of climbing brought me to the top. I opened the chamber, stepped in and stopped.'' Quest 27: Pumpkin of Gloom *''Jack O'Lantern: In the middle of the small and dusty room, there was a black pumpkin – a pumpkin of gloom.'' Quest 28: The Magical Token *''Jack O'Lantern: No further words needed to be spoken, I knew this pumpkin was the magical token.'' Quest 29: The Escape *''Jack O'Lantern: I took the pumpkin, put it in a sack, then I fled from this place and never looked back.'' Quest 30: Growing Graveyard *''Jack O'Lantern: When I passed by the Graveyard, with careful eyes, it seemed as if it had grown in size!'' Quest 31: Journey Home *''Jack O'Lantern: My journey home took only two days, like a dream of fever or a devilish race.'' Quest 32: The Return *''Jack O'Lantern: My son and my daughter awaited me, with hugs and questions and faces of glee.'' Quest 33: Pumpkin Seeds *''Jack O'Lantern: The supplies from the beggar were enough indeed, but we didn't have anymore pumpkin seeds.'' Quest 34: The Test *''Jack O'Lantern: I remembered the pumpkin I took on my quest and I wondered if its seeds would stand the test.'' Quest 35: Pernicious Deed *''Jack O'Lantern: I opened the fruit, took out the loot, and planted the seeds in my field to take root.'' Quest 36: Riches *''Jack O'Lantern: The plants came out strong, and the pumpkins grew round, the biggest pumpkins I ever found. The years past by quick, the pumpkins grew thick, and I became the richest farmer in town.'' Quest 37: The Beggar and the Dagger *''Jack O'Lantern: Years later a beggar came to our farm. He said "I'm very hungry, and not very warm. Could you help an old beggar?" I drew my dagger. "Get away from my farm, else I shall do you harm."'' Quest 38: The Reveal *''Jack O'Lantern: Unbeknownst to me, the beggar was Edgar, the man who once helped us and I sent him away. But instead of leaving, he lifted his hood - then I saw his face and understood.'' Quest 39: Broken Pact *''Jack O'Lantern: He reminded me of our old pact. "The deed's not fulfilled, the request's intact. Your part is not yet delivered, you see. Now, give me the token that you promised me."'' Quest 40: Shame *''Jack O'Lantern: I told him, with shame, that the token is gone. I destroyed it to grow the pumpkin-spawn.'' Quest 41: Guilt *''Jack O'Lantern: I said: "Take our biggest pumpkin as sign of my guilt, some food and some rest and some gold if you will."'' Quest 42: The Jinx *''Jack O'Lantern: The old beggar laughed and stared at me. "You failed to keep your promise, you see. Before you can blink, I will cast a jinx, so you and your children will never be free."'' Quest 43: Curse of the Scarecrow *''Jack O'Lantern: The beggar cursed us with a nasty spell, I can still see his face and still hear his yell. My kids became crows, my biggest foes, and I'm now the scarecrow you know so well.'' Quest 44: The Circle *''Jack O'Lantern: Every year anew, I watch my pumpkins grow, unable to move, only frozen in woe. And when it's time for the harvest season, my crow-children come and then in treason, they destroy the pumpkins for no reason.'' Quest 45: All Hallow's Eve *''Jack O'Lantern: That's my story, I hope you're not sad – I might have exaggerated a tad. And as you know, nothings' as it might seem. Especially not on Halloween.'' Overall Quest: Halloween Event 2017 *''Jack O'Lantern: You solved all the quest and showed no fear. I hope we'll meet again next year!'' Category:Stories Category:2017 Halloween Event